Things that happen in the kitchen with Derek
by Ellana17
Summary: Derek and Casey kissed a few days ago and they had not been able to think of anything else since that day. ONE-SHOT


**Hey everyone ! When I first wrote this, I did not plan to post it here but, well, I don't want it to rot in my computer. I had real fun writing it, and it looks like a bad soap opera. I'm not a native speaker so there might be some mistakes. **

**Apparently, the characters are not mine, otherwise the show would have end differently.**

**Enjoy it, and don't forget to review.**

**Things that happen in the kitchen with Derek**

Casey was facing her computer, trying to figure out how to start her essay. It was due in three days and she had not even started it yet. All her thoughts were focused on the guy living next door. Well, _literally_ next door. Her step-brother. Derek.

Since they had kissed at Sam's birthday party…

Of course, both had much alcohol in their system that night… but unfortunately, they did not had enough to forget about what had happened. Casey had not been able to think about anything else since that night.

Every time she closed her eyes she could picture Derek's face getting closer and closer until his lips were on hers…

Casey stood up abruptly and made her way to the kitchen. She had just opened the fridge when she heard her name.

"Casey."

She froze.

Derek was standing a few steps away.

_No_, she could not deal with him right now.

"Case, we need to talk."

"No."

"You can't ignore me forever, Casey."

"Actually, I think I could manage to do that."

Derek looked slightly hurt by her cold tone. She tried to leave the room but he was standing in front of the door.

"You're not leaving this room until we have a talk."

"Wow, Derek Venturi actually wants to talk, that's a first! Well, _I_ don't want to, okay."

"You don't want to talk but at least hear me out. And then you can leave."

Casey crossed her arms on her chest, glaring at him.

Derek took a deep breath and said:

"I've been thinking about that kiss since Sam's birthday and I think that we should give this a shot."

"_Excuse me_?" she exclaimed with a high pitched voice.

"I'm serious, Casey. Go on a date with me."

"No! Derek, no!"

"I don't understand why you're so upset about it."

"_Because_, Derek! We can't! It's not right!"

"Well, it feels damn right to me! Don't lie Casey, you liked it as much as I did. Why can't you just admit it!"

"No, Derek, you don't understand. This thing we have… had… whatever, it's doomed! You want to give it a shot, and then _what_? Assume we go on a few dates, we're going to kiss, and I might even end up in your bed, and then _what_? You'll be tired of me after a few weeks. It's not going to last! We live with each other for Christ's sake! How could we even _live_ like this? All the awkwardness. I know I won't be able to think about anything else. I'll have to apply for a college in another _country_, and when we'll see each other for the holidays… oh God. I don't even want to_ think_ about it. So don't tell me it's right, because it's not"she finished breathlessly.

She felt tears slowly pouring from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

Derek was looking at her with a mix of disbelief and sadness.

"Case…" he said quietly.

He wanted to take her hand but he knew that it was not the right time.

"Casey, don't you think I've already though about this a thousand times? Don't you think it keeps me awake at night? It took me four years to finally face my feelings for you, to finally understand why I was so jealous of all these guys you were going out with, especially Sam. It's been four years! So don't tell me that I'll leave you after a few weeks, okay? Don't even think about it. As it is, _you_'re the one who's going to leave me. I'm not good enough for you and I know it. But if you give me a chance I can try to be. Let me show you that we can make this work."

He was looking at her with such sadness and hope in his eyes, it was overwhelming. Casey found herself smiling weakly at him.

"Okay" she finally whispered.

"O…Okay?" Derek repeated, thunderstruck.

Casey nodded.

"I guess we could give this a shot" she said.

"We could give us a chance" he nodded.

She took a step towards him and let him kiss her. She could not help but smile.

Little did they know that Nora and George were actually standing behind the door of the kitchen and had heard the whole thing. They were now looking at each other with the same look of disbelief written all over their face.

**END**


End file.
